1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for replacing an ROI (region of interest) with another ROI having a different shape. The ROI is a region which is specified in image data and in which various processes such as calculation of an average or dispersion are carried out.
In an ultrasonic diagnostic system, a rectangular ROI, for example, is prepared around a tumor. It is sometimes required to replace the rectangular ROI with an elliptic or sectorial trapezoidal ROI according to the shape of the tumor. The sectorial trapezoid is a shape defined with two concentric circles and two radii.
The present invention is concerned with a method and apparatus that can speedily replace an ROI with another ROI having a different shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
When displaying an ROI on a display screen, a user manipulates a mouse to bring a mouse cursor onto one of icons representing different shapes such as a circle, rectangle, and sectorial trapezoid. The user specifies with the mouse a position where the ROI is to be drawn. Then, the ROI is drawn in the specified shape at the specified position. To change the size of the ROI, the user specifies the ROI and specifics positions in vertical and oblique directions.
To change the shape of the ROI, the ROI must be erased and redrawn. The user must specify the ROI, enter an instruction to erase the ROI, specify one of the icons representing a required shape, and indicate a position where a new ROI having the required shape is drawn. Then, the ROI is drawn on the display screen. The size of the ROI is changed only after the user specifies the ROI and specifies a required size.